Summer Heat
by Wragziez
Summary: Light and Tyler are finished with school and are now starting Summer vacation, how will they beat the heat? Yaoi, Light/OMC


_**Summer Heat Wave! 5,000 words minimum!**_

_**Light Yagami**_: Perfect grades, polite, and perfect appearance. Except for when it's over 100 degrees and clad in his school uniform; then he couldn't care less about it all.

_**Tyler Tosell:**_ A blonde from America and Light's best friend. Eyes as Green as the Spring leaves; the same height as Light. Doesn't care about his grades, always gets Cs and Ds. Is cocky and a flirt, but is only ever sweet and tender with/to Light in his rare moments.

James and Light are always together and hardly ever seen apart; either with their arms linked together or their legs intertwined. They are always at each other's family houses and always in their room. They take baths/showers together and they have no shame in front of each other nude and any other way.

_**Summary:**_ Light and Tyler are finished with school and are now starting Summer vacation, how will they beat the heat? Yaoi, Light/OMC

_Summer Heat_

_Fandom: _Death Note

_Summary: _Light and Tyler are finished with school and are now starting Summer vacation, how will they beat the heat? Yaoi, Light/OMC

_Disclaimer: _Trust me, if I owned Death Note you would know.

_Warning:_ Some yaoi

Light sighed and propped his head up with his hand.

Who knew that it could be this hot?

It was currently one hundred and one degrees, and it kept on rising as the day went by.

And it was not even one in the afternoon yet!

He was surprised he himself was still conscious, after all, not many others were.

His classmates were all either asleep, or half way there.

Even the teacher was dozing at his desk, snores escaping his throat.

His eyelids felt heavy, and he was barely keeping himself awake.

It also wasn't helping that his desk was right at the window, and the sun was beaming on him and all the other students up and down his row.

This.

This is why he hated Summer.

Thankfully though, today was the very last day of school.

Which meant no more annoying one hundred degrees beams, and he could sleep in a little more without worrying about being late, or messing up his schedule. And the added bonus of not having to attempt to converse with the people at To-Oh.

Honestly, all they talked about was sex, drugs, and or money, or most of them did anyways.

Neither of which he was interested in, and the ideas honestly disgusted him.

His eyes started fluttering close, and he gave in and closed his eyes.

Just for a few minutes...

Light groaned and blearily opened his eyes, and raised his head towards the clock on top of the chalkboard.

Oh my.

It was three o'clock! He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating it, but the hands and numbers stayed the same.

Well then.

Groans and thuds around him alerted him to the fact that everyone else was awakening as well, including the teacher.

He should have been horrified that he had fallen asleep as well, during a school day no less, for over two hours!

But he couldn't find the strength or will in him to care.

It was just the matter of fact that it was simply too _hot_ to care.

Light gathered his books into his bag before swinging it over his shoulder and shuffling out of the room along with everyone else.

The only thing he now looked forward to was...

He grinned so brightly, such a rare occurence that everyone that was drooling over him was awe-strucked.

Light tilted his head as he felt an arm settle at the back of his neck and around his shoulders, along with a hip colliding with his.

"Hiya Light!"

Tyler Tosell was his name.

Such an unusual american name, but he was not someone who cared..

After all, who was he to judge a person based on their name alone?

"Hello Tyler." Light spoke, with his radiant grin still in place before letting it slide off his mouth after a few seconds.

They paid no attention to the envious and lustful glances their way and continued on their way home.

Tyler poked Light and made him squirm a little before relenting. "How boring was school for ya today?"

Ignoring the coil of pleasure that always came from being near his friend, he gave Tyler an honest answer.

"Nobody teaching anything that I did not already knew, and everyone falling asleep during class."

Well, it's not like he could lie to Tyler, no matter how hard he tried.

Either he was just that invisible, or Tyler was just that good.

At this point, he honestly didn't know which was true.

Tyler halted them in their symmetrical walking and held him by the shoulders. "Let me guess, you fell asleep too." It was not a statement, Light could tell by the shit-eating grin on his face.

Huh, "shit-eating"...

Tyler was rubbing off on him more then he had thought.

At least no one was around to hear him swearing, even if it was in just his thoughts.

Tyler probably knew though, ever since they had met, Tyler had the uncanny ability to see right into his very mind.

That's the way it seemed to him anyways.

At least in his thoughts and around Tyler, he did not have to put on a mask.

One could only last so long before their temper-and sanity- snaps.

He shook his head back into reality and glanced at the male beside him.

How he does that, he'll never know.

"Yes, and it doesn't help that my desk is right in the direct sunlight."

Tyler winced in sympathy. "Yeah, the sunlight usually puts anyone out like a light."

Then he giggled at his unintended pun.

Light rolled his eyes. "So very mature."

Tyler took the sarcasm in a stride and bowed. "That's me!"

Light smiled and shook his head in exasperation. "How hot do you estimate it to be today?"

If his own estimate was correct, he would take a guess and say a few degrees above one hundred.

It was way too hot to be outside in this kind of heat!

"Fuck, by this heat I'd say at _least_ one hundred and three, probably still rising." Tyler hummed.

"Great." Light groaned just as they finally reached the steps to his house.

Light quickly unlocked the door before ushering his friend and himself inside, then locking it again.

The brunette led the blonde up the stairs, and into his room.

'It's almost like no one fucking lives here!' Tyler had once exclaimed, and after that, Tyler had taken to mess up the room the tiniest bit, to make it seem not as freaking lonely and cold.

In Light's opinion, it had worked so far.

Instead of just the one picture of them together side by side on his desk, now there were at least a dozen pictures of them together marring all his surfaces.

The computer desk, on his computer's frames, his door, the walls. Every surface.

Not that he was complaining though. It was a nice change, and it made the room more personal.

"So, what do ya want to do today Lighto?" Tyler jumped up and down on the bed while he was sitting.

The brunette shook his head fondly at his enthusiastic friend, but decided to answer none the less.

"I don't know, but should we really do anything seeing as it is over a hundred degrees outside?"

Tyler tilted his head quizzically, like a confused puppy. Best comparison he had ever made. "What'cha mean? You telling me you want to waste away a perfectly good day?"

Light shrugged and collapsed on the wiggling bed beside his friend, his eyes already closing themselves. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. It's too hot to do anything other then laze around and stay inside."

He quirked a brow at his friend. "Or do you disagree, and are telling me that you are somehow immune to this high tempature as well?"

Tyler chuckled at Light's theory before stopping his bouncing and laying down in the same position as Light was, side by side on top of the black comforter.

"Nope, all human! Sorry to disapoint." Tyler said with a grin.

"But for once, I agree with ya completely. Can we just lay here for a while then?"

Like he had to ask, Light was already on his was to being half unconscious anyways.

Nobody hated the heat more then Light, Tyler chuckled inwardly.

The warmth was getting to him as well, and he gave in and scooted upward towards the pillows to get comfy, Light following his lead without ever opening his stunning Hazel eyes.

Come to think of it, Hazel was not the most accurate description.

They were more the color of the bark of a warm Summer tree.

The color of Hazel was not quite dark enough, it was just one shade too light. But the rich, dark color of a Tree's skin was the exact same shade of Light's.

Before Tyler could think much more into his new found revalation, he felt his thoughts drift off and disappear to the back of his mind.

If he had to say an estimate, about a few minutes later he could hear soft, barely detectable, snores coming from his friend. Whether he was asleep or in a half conscious state, Tyler didn't know, but he knew he currently in the exact same state, barely aware of his surroundings and where the Hell he was.

At least it was about seventy degrees inside Light's house and not any hotter, they both got tired of the heat real fast during the Summer.

Light smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth to get rid of the flim inside his mouth.

He groaned and swallowed with his slightly dry throat as he opened his eyes to the view of... a chest.

More specifically, Tyler's shirt covered chest.

His eyes shot over to look at the clock hanging over his door.

5:00, the hands said.

Well at least they hadn't slept until it got dark out. That would have messed up their schedule entirely.

Light yawned and sat up, one of Tyler's arms finding it's way onto his lap.

He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth a little, not quite ready to face the rest of the night just yet.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the open window.

Still light out, good.

"Light! Are you up!" A high pitched voice yelled from outside his door.

Sayu, by the Gods! Did she have to be so loud?

"I'm up, I'm up!" He yelled back in a hoarse voice.

"Good, Mom wants me to tell you and Tyler that dinner is almost ready!" Then he heard footsteps stomp and fade away.

By now, Tyler was shuffling beside him, alerting him that he was now starting to awaken, most likely from their high voiced conversation.

Tyler grumbled angrily and sat up whilst removing any traces of sleep from his eyes.

Light sympathized; they both hated being awakened forcefully and not by their own doing.

Tyler smacked his lips a few times before speaking. "What the Hell was all that yellin' for?" He did not have the patience to even try and be polite after having just woken up.

"That was Sayu letting us know that dinner is almost ready." Light chuckled, giving him a smile that no one could resist, not even Tyler in all his grumpy glory.

Tyler smiled back weakly, but it was more of a grimace.

But hey, it was definitely an improvement seeing as he didn't even talk or do anything really until he had had coffee.

"Come on, let's go on down and eat." Light cooed gently to his friend. Best to tread softly lest he get snapped at.

This coming from experience.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Light before nodding once and heading towards the bathroom. Light heard the sound of water splashing a few moments later.

Light smirked in amusement before he headed towards the mirror hanging on the wall near his computer and straightening out any blemishes and righting his clothes and hair.

Tyler came out just a few moments later after he was ready, looking freshly awake and his skin glistening from the water.

Tyler grinned brightly, showing off his perfect white teeth, before linking one of his arms with Light and exiting the room and started heading down the stairs.

Sayu grinned at both of them from the arch of the dining room, and they could only imagine what they looked like from her point of view.

Because no matter how much time they spent perfecting their images, they knew they still looked half asleep on their feet. Courtesy of their tiring day at school.

Sochiko looked up after setting the last sparkling blue plate onto the dining room table and smiled at them like all mothers do. "Go on and get settled down you three. I'm just about to bring dinner out."

They did as they were told and sat in their usual spots.

Light and Tyler sat side by side, with Sayu on one of the ends, and Sochiko sat across from Light and next to her daughter after they had all gotten their food.

But one thing was missing.

Or rather, one person was missing.

"Is Dad not coming home tonight?" But Light already knew the answer to the obvious question, but still... he had to ask to seem like he cared. Not that he did of course, not much anyways.

That is what happened when an absent dad was hardly ever there for you, or your family.

But that's okay, he was just glad he had Tyler and Sayu. Even though Sayu's sanity was... questionable at best.

"No, he is busy at work, and won't be coming home tonight." His mother said with a sad frown pulling her face.

Of course, he was not expecting anything different.

No use dwelling on it any further though. "The food looks delicious." Light said, shining a small smile at his mother.

Sochiko beamed in delight and exclaimed, "Thank you, now let us eat."

Tyler groaned and collapsed backwards into his friend's swivel chair, his hands rubbing his bloated stomach.

Light chuckled huskily at his actions as he did the same on his bed. "Full?" He asked just a little sarcastically.

"Ya think?..." Tyler trailed off sarcastically, all bark but no bite.

The brunette haired teen laughed at his friend briefly before turning over on his stomach and laying his head sideways then closing his eyes.

He let out a puff of breath as he felt weight settle on the back of his legs, but allowed the position.

Tyler grinned triumphantly and cuddled with his arms and face hugging his friend's lean legs.

And not even five minutes later, they were asleep like that, still in their day clothes and Tyler still laying horizontal at the end of the bed, while Light cushioned his head on a pillow.

His eyes fluttered open, but squinted as sunlight beamed onto his face.

Not the most pleasent thing to wake to, he'll admit, and even more unpleasently was the weight on his legs.

He glared down at the thing that had his legs in a death grip, but instead saw his friend.

His very soon-to-be-dead friend Tyler.

He laid there, staring at Tyler as he finally started showing signs of awakening.

Tyler slowly circled his head around, him also squinting at the bright sun before he saw Light's face.

Oh...

Oh shit!

Tyler jumped up from the bed and scrambled for the door but he wasn't fast enough.

Light tumbled after him and caught him by the waist and tugged, bringing his friend right on top of him, face to face, somehow, Light ended up on top.

Tyler gulped at the calm look on his friend's face, and if that wasn't enough to make him panic, the narrowed eyes crimson eyes were.

Tyler chuckled nervously in the face of the seething brunette's rage. "I'm sorry?" he offered cluelessly.

Light said and did nothing, he just laid on top of his friend, and that was the unnerving thing.

A silent Light Yagami was always a plotting Light Yagami.

And he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him fuckin' sweat.

All he could do was wait and seek the answer of _why_ Light was pissed, and hope that he would come out with less bruises then he did last time.

Tyler cringed and shuddered just being reminded of _it_. Just- No. No.

Light raised a brow and held Tyler's hands above his head with both of his own. Crap, Tyler had forgotten how strong Light/the brunette was from all that damn Tennis.

But then again, so was he, and he was not one to take any sort of fight just lying down, no matter what the reason. Plus, it also helped that he _loved_ light underneath him.

Tyler flipped their positions with ease(Courtesy of boxing and swimming for six years.) and using the element of momentary confusion, held Light's hands above his head and his lower body straddling his knees.

Light glared up at his blonde friend, then thunked his head on the floor.

"Okay, why you so angry Lighto?" Screw it, it was seven fucking am in the freakin' mourning and he was already fighting with Light, and he still had yet to figure out even why!

The brunette pinned to the floor rolled his eyes but it was a good sign; a sign that Light was starting to cool down.

"Well?" Tyler asked sardonically.

Light let out a sigh. "To be honest, I can't even remember now."

They both laughed hearedily at their own situation's amusement.

"Big brother!" Then footsteps that echoed like thunder were heard coming closer and closer.

Sayu slammed the door into the wall, then she froze upon seeing her brother and his very handsome life-long friend, one laying on top of the other, in a very... provacative position.

Blood and heat rushed to her cheeks and she giggled. "Comfortable?"

Perverted sister. "No comment." And then Light shoved the blonde off him, offering no sympathy to the resounding thud of his friend's head hitting the floor.

Tyler pouted, but they both knew that that face no longer worked on the brunette.

Light blinked then came back to reality. "Get out Sayu!" With that said, he shoved his sister out and locked the door.

Tyler snickered quietly, but not quietly enough as Light's coffee-colored eyes turned towards him.

Well there's another accurate color comparison then.

"And what are you giggling about?" Light asked with a blank face.

Hoho, he knew that if he wasn't careful, they'd most likely end up on the floor wrestling again.

Time to play his cards and tread carefully.

"Nothin'. Just laughin' about how this wonderful morning has started so far." Hint the sarcasm on 'freakin.'

Light smiled a half smile, but it was still enough to take his breath away, almost as much as Light on a blood path lit his blood.

The brunette 'mmhmm'ed in his throat and stood up, dusting imaginary lent and dirt off his clothes. "Let's go and change into some clean clothes. Want to take a shower?"

Tyler shrugged. "Sure." The two friends went to Light's closet and both grabbed a pair of boxers and a new set of fresh pants and a pressed shirt. "I swear, you and your OCD." The blonde snickered. Light threw a sideway glance at him but quirked a grin. He knew better, and he knew his friend very well after all these years, so he knew when Tyler truly meant whatever malicious thing he said, and this was not one of those times.

He said nothing, just closed the closet after they were both done rummaging through it and went into the bathroom, already stripping when Tyler closed the door.

Light put his pile of dirty clothes next to the trash bin and started turning the knobs of the shower, carefully putting a hand in the water's path to check the tempature and adjusting it.

He hopped in and left the shower door open before grabbing the bar of soap and lathering it up between his hands.

He greeted Tyler with a nod as he handed the soap to the naked blonde, then started washing his arms, and then the rest of his body but his back.

Of course, he stayed out of the water's path and glued himself to the shower's wall.

He didn't exactly want the soap going away as soon as he put it on.

Once he was done, he stepped under the shower's spray and he and Tyler switched places, falling into a well familiar routine.

The slightly hot water pelting his body felt so unbelievably good, but he knew they would both have to get out soon and face the world and it's cruel vision.

No time to think about it now though, now was time for bathing and relaxing.

He slid a few steps sideways, nearly tripping before he felt a hand grab him from his under-arms and hailing him upward. "Thank you." He quickly hugged Tyler around the collerbone before relinquishing his grip and letting them both stay under the warm shower.

Five minutes later give or take, they were out and their bottom halves wrapped in a big blue towel.

After having washed their hair quickly but thoroughly of course.

A few minutes later, they were slightly damp but freshly dressed and out the door after saying their goodbyes.

"What'cha want to do today Lighto? Because I'm going to go stir-crazy being cooked up in a house all freakin' day!" Slightly over exaggerated of course, but it was very close to the truth. Tyler was not made to be cocked up in one building all day long, it just wasn't for him.

The brunette nibbled his lip, taking a few moments to think. Then an idea came to him as he saw a family in bathing suits walk by past them.

Light turned towards Tyler to see that his friend was also looking towards the family with a devious smile playing across his lips. A dry chuckle escaped Tyler's lips as he spoke with a tone Light had learned to always grow wary of. "What do you say to swimming Light?"

He weighed the pros and cons in his head, but he could only come up with one con and four pros.

What the heck, after all; what could the harm be in just going for a swim with his friend?

Albeit his very perverted and... _lewd_ friend but still! How much damage could come out of a few hours of swimming?

The two friends, after calling Light's mother and informing her that they would be home by five at the latest, were making their way to the Tyler's back yard pool.

This was about the time Tyler was grateful for the thing.

1), He'd be able to stay cool from the heat.

2), He'd be able to ogle Light naked, again.

And lastly! Well... he didn't have another reason, but another chance to drool over his naked friend was more then enough reason.

He meshed his lips together and lifted the tarp covering the pool.

Oh, how he was glad that he had cleaned it out yesterday, saved a lot of trouble and time not having to do it today.

He averted his gaze from Light(It would not do any good to be caught staring at his friend's backside.) and stripped until he was bare, he then glanced sideways to see his brunette friend in the same state.

He smirked as inspiration hit him. He shimmied up to Light and backed up, then started to jog towards the seven foot deep pool.

Light shook his head as water splashed onto him and the cement surrounding the pool.

He watched as Tyler finally came up for air, now soaking wet once again.

Tyler jumped slightly and let his body float in the pool, sighing as he closed his eyes to soak up the sun and the sensation of cool water lapping at the back of his body.

"In Lighto!"

Light quirked a brow but obliged by slipping onto the edge of one of the ladders then pushing off and then swimming towards his friend.

He sighed in pleasure at the coolness surrounding his body. Easily one of the best feelings in the world, in his opinion anyways.

A wicked smile crossed his face as he saw Tyler still floating, and with his eyes closed.

Tyer's yelp got caught half way in his throat, and instead, a little bit of water filled his lungs and sinuses.

His feet found the cement and he pushed up through the water, using his arms to keep himself afloat.

He spluttered water out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, before he saw Light smirking.

The culprit of the crime.

Tyler growled playfully before he posed, then pounced on the brunette.

They both got submerged in the water, before coming up with Tyler on top of Light, literally.

Tyler was on top of Light, with his legs wrapped around Light's waist and his head resting on the brunette's bare shoulder.

Or; the "Piggy-back" position.

They continued to hussle around for a few minutes before finally coming to a truce.

Two hours later, both of them were on one huge float, easily big enough for the both of them and one more.

Light was snuggled to Tyler's chest, the brunette slightly dozing while the blonde moved them all around the water of the pool using his hands and feet, trying not to move his center body as much as possible.

In just a few more minutes, the sky had started to get just the tiniest bit darker.

He pushed off from the end of the pool and started floating towards the opposite end, and then he reached for the bag near the walk-in steps.

He got out his phone from the satchel and flipped it open to check the time.

4:45, fuck.

Tyler pouted a moment later. He really didn't want to wake Light up, but he'd have to lest they want to get back to Light's house in time.

He sat up a little further onto the float and carefully stepped onto the pool's floor, before tapping snoozing Light on the arm. The brunette swatted at the invasion, but opened his eyes after about a minute, glaring slits staring at the quivering blonde.

"Heheheh... sorry about this Light, but it's time for us to leave. We told Mama Soichiko that we woud be home by five, and it's a quarter 'til.."

Light's eyes widened and he tumbled over the float and next to Tyler before he lifted the float and set it on the side, and then they both climbed up out of the pool and grabbed the tarp's edges and quickly, but efficiently covered the pool.

They both then grabbed the few things they had brought with them and locked the gate of the house before jogging slightly while they walked to speeden their steps a little.

Within ten minutes they were home, right on the dot.

"Right on time! Is there anything that you two woud prefer for dinner? I'll start making it about five thirty." Soichiko yelled from somewhere, the kitchen most likely, where she spent half her time.

Or it seemed so to the other occupants of the house.

"No thank you Mother." Light only had to raise his voice a little to be heard, seeing as they were only a few feet away from her.

"Okay then!" She quipped back.

They started to walk up the stairs, but they turned around upon hearing light footsteps.

Soichiko stood at the bottom of the stairs with her purse and shoes aready put on.

"I'm going to go out and buy some ingredients for dinner tonight and another few more. I'll be gone for about two hours." They nodded.

"So lock the door behind me, and do not open the door to anyone." They knew the drill, so they just agreed like they always do.

Soichiko went up a few steps and kissed both of their cheeks before heading out the door.

They locked the door like they always do and stayed in the hallway for a few seconds, just looking at each other and then at the window's view of outside.

"Well, I would have loved to swim a little longer, but we can't today."

"Way to state the obvious." But there were no heat in Light's words.

Tyler stuck out his tongue, making Light chuckle at the action. "You go on up if you want, I'm going to go get a cold drink." The brunette then turned towards the kitchen, leaving Tyler to his thoughts.

A cool drink was not a half bad idea Tyler thought to himself, swaying a little side to side in a nonexistent breeze.

He nibbed his lip for a few seconds before coming to his decision and following his friend into the kitchen, watching as Light raided the fridge and freezer for two drinks, evident by the two cups sitting on the counter.

Of course, Light was only considerate when it came to his sister and Tyler himself. He does not concern himself with his mother seeing as she can take care of herself plenty and more.

Light poured some frigerated water into the cups, then put some ice cubes in it as well.

Tyler gazed at his friend as he watched the brunette practically guzzle down the water, easily drinking half of the water in one gulp.

Light sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put his cup on the table beside him.

He looked at his friend beside him, but immedietly blinked cautiously as he saw a calculating look that flickered back and forth between him and his drink.

Just what exactly was Tyler thinking?

Light watched with worried eyes as his blonde friend set down his own drink and opened the freezer, staring at it a few seconds before grabbing and pulling something out.

Light knew that it would not be good, Tyler's ideas never were, hence his worry.

He gulped as Tyler turned around with one of the ice trays in hand. "Why are you holding that?" He asked in hopes of stalling whatever inevitable plan his devious friend had.

Tyler grinned, showing all his teeth. It just gave him a more demonic appearance, which made the hairs on the nape of Light's neck stand up.

"Why ice of course." Tyler said with a 'duh' tone. Light chose to ignore it, for now.

The brunette chuckled warily and stood up from his seat, slowly backing up. "Well, you have fun with that. I'm going to-" Then he tried to bolt up the stairs and away from Tyler!

The air was slammed out of his chest as someone-Tyler- tackled him from behind, skidding them both onto the floor along with slight rug burn.

Light whipped his head around to glare at the blonde on top of him, once again. "Really!"

"Quite." The blonde said with a disturbing grin on his face.

Light tried to protest as Tyler hauled him up the stairs, with the ice cube tray somehow still in his hand untacked, but his friend was just the tiniest bit stronger then him.

"Let us see if you approve of this one of many methods to beat the heat."


End file.
